


That One "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [75]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> is a thing.</p></blockquote>





	That One "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU

7-14-15

Prompt: "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU

Pairing: SeiTori

Rating: T

 

                              Seijuurou took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth, just like his father had taught him. It was meant to be a calming method for when Momo got too crazy. The only problem was that Seijuurou had a tendency to get too crazy right along with him.

 

                              Which was why he was now sitting in the ER waiting room with one thumb pointing entirely in the wrong direction.

 

                              Not that he’d ever admit that to his father, of course.

 

                              Still, it wasn’t a _horrible_ way to spend a Friday night. There were always interesting people in ERs. Like the old lady who had apparently come in often enough that the triage nurses knew her by name. They assured her that she was indeed supposed to have two knees, then sat her down with a cup of tea and called her caretaker to pick her up. She had told Seijuurou stories about her cats and someone named Popku who had apparently stolen her azaleas last Tuesday.

 

                              Seijuurou loved crazy old ladies.

 

                              Almost as much as he loved kids, which, incidentally, was his newest source of entertainment. Sitting right across from him was a boy who couldn’t have been older than two or three, swinging his legs under him and looking down at his lap with a guilty expression on his face.

 

                              “Hey, there,” Seijuurou said, leaning forward. “What’s with the sad look?” The boy looked up at him, then glanced to the check-in counter where a small, silver-haired man was watching them, one hand pressed to his face. Seijuurou smiled at the man, who nodded to the boy.

 

                              “I b-broke Nii-chan’s face,” the boy wailed. Seijuurou glanced at the man, who seemed to be smiling under the hand.

 

                              “Oh, now, I don’t know about that,” Seijuurou said. “He looks pretty good to me.” He willed himself not to blush as he leaned closer to the boy. “How about you tell me what happened, and we can figure out how to fix it, okay?” The boy nodded eagerly.

 

                              “Nii-chan and I were playing hide ‘n’ seek, an’ I was hiding in the big box in the hallway, an’ Nii-chan found me, but when I got out of the box I hit my head and Nii-chan’s face broke,” the boy said in a rush. Seijuurou bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

 

                              “That doesn’t sound to me like it was your fault,” Seijuurou said.

 

                              “He’s righd, Dakeru.” Seijuurou glanced up to see the man with the silver hair coming to sit down next to the boy. “Id wasn’d your fauld.”

 

                              “Hey, Takeru?” Seijuurou said, glancing at the man for permission. With his good hand, he dug out his wallet. “I’m kinda hungry. Do you think you could get us some candy from that machine over there?” He handed the boy a couple of bills and he shot off with a grin.

 

                              “You didn’d habe do do dat,” the man mumbled. He lowered his hand and refolded the tissue he was pressing there, grimacing at the blood on his face.

 

                              “Poor kid broke his big brother’s nose,” Seijuurou said. “My little brother was inconsolable the first few times he broke something on me.” The man smiled before he pressed the tissue back to his nose.

 

                              _Shit,_ this guy was cute.

 

                              “I’m Seijuurou, by the way,” he said, sticking out his left hand. The man giggled and shook.

 

                              “Ai,” he responded. “Whad happened there?” he asked, gesturing to Seijuurou’s right thumb.

 

                              “Remember that little brother I told you about?” Seijuurou asked. Ai nodded. “Little shit said he could best me at Mario Kart.”

 

                              “And that led do a broken thumb?” Seijuurou nodded solemnly.

 

                              “No one bests me a Mario Kart.” He leaned forward to look Ai dead in the eye. “No one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com) is a thing.


End file.
